Feel The Beat
by Kagome'sandSango'sbestfriend
Summary: A lister Kagome goes to england to sing but ends up singing her way into a princes heart. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

_**Feel The Beat**_

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha I never have and never will. Or will I…**_

Kagome Higurashi was your average 18 year old A list superstar, until she was asked to sing songs from America to people in England. Now she was on stage in front of a whole stadium filled with people. "Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi and I am going to sing Leave by an American music artist named JoJo," she was wearing a red and white leather top that showed off her curves regular blue jeans white tennis shoes and a white hat slanted so you could only see one eye. She had dark sapphire eyes had a hair to the back of her knees and was as beautiful as hell. She took a deep breath and began.

I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
Hope you know that when it's late at night  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say

_Chorus_  
Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
(So now after all is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way

_Chorus_

I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
Ooooh, ooooh  
**Get out**

_Chorus x2_

Get out (leave)  
You and me  
It's too late (too late)  
You ohh  
Bout her (who, why)  
You said that you would treat me right (noooo)  
but it was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Ohhhh oh oh oh hoh oh

_**Up in a balcony**_

'_She's beautiful and has the voice of a thousand angels. I must meet her.'_ Thought the young prince of England. _'Look at him stare at her. What does she have that I don't? How dare she steal him away from me with the mere sound of her voice? I know I will kill her.'_ Thought an infuriated Ayame. Then a roar of applause rang through stadium and the young prince rushed off.

_**In Kagome's dressing room**_

She was cleaning her counter and was about to leave when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and saw a black haired man standing there. She opened it wider and gestured for him to come in. "Can I help you." "Yes I wanted to commend you on your performance and Invite you to dinner tomorrow night." "Thank you and no I have to practice tomorrow and I do not think your wife would appreciate it." Kouga the young prince was not used to some one saying no to him so you had to know he was a little disappointed. "Alright good night," he said with the slight hint of disappointment in his voice. He opened the door and left.

_**In the hall**_

Kouga was rudely shoved by an angry Ayame. "You were with that no at all spoiled brat of a singer weren't you!" "Where I go is none of your business. I am the prince of England and you are my wife I control this relationship." "Yes but you married me! You proposed to me! You will honor_ **ME!**_" Then two people pushed past them and into Kagome's dressing room and the next thing they knew they heard a scream and the two came out holding Kagome. "Not again." Said a young A-lister. Kouga tried to fight them but ended up getting punched in the other wall. "Here we go again," said Kagome in a rather calm voice. Then she flipped backwards and threw the two on the ground. Kouga just gaped at her in wonder and said 'wow'. Ayame got really mad and thought she could take them on so her husband could see that she was a better fighter than that singer. When she went in to go fight she got knocked into the wall next to Kouga. Kagome kept on kicking butt. She really had to go so she kicked one in the jaw which knocked him out then she did the same with the other one. After the brawl was finished she looked at them like nothing happened. "Are you two okay? I think I better call 911, can you watch them." "Sure," said a mesmerized Kouga. With that she walked in her dressing room. "Kouga why do pay more attention to that singer then me your own wife!" "I do not, and don't forget she was the one that fought off those two men. If she was not here something bad could've happened." "I called 911 you guys can go I will wait for them here," but it was too late they were already here with the paparazzi. "Kouga the paparazzi are here to interview us again get ready," said Ayame trying to fix her hair.

_**When The Paparazzi Came In**_

Ayame was expecting them to run right up to her and Kouga but she was surprised to find out they went straight to Kagome asking thing like 'How did you do it,'or was it hard to do it. Ayame was getting really mad she was stealing her spot light then when they got to her and her husband she was so relived, but was quickly angered again when they asked them one question then left. "I think I should go good night," said Kagome as she grabbed her coat. "I am taking a break and going to America. I have work that needs to be done." "Wait my father wanted us to accompany you to see how you live." "Okay, but hurray my jet driver can't wait forever." With that she went back to her dressing room grabbed her luggage and was out the door with Ayame and Kouga close behind. Then a white limo came driving up. "This is my limo it will take us to the landing strip," Kagome said briskly putting her suitcase in the trunk and hopped in the limo as did Ayame and Kouga. Ayame and Kouga had never been to America before. "So what do you do while going places in a limo," inquired Kouga. "Well I usually watch TV," as she said this she pressed some buttons and a TV screen popped up and it started playing **_The Seed Of Chuckie_**. Soon they were at the landing strip and there was plain that had Kagome written in pink they climbed on board. When they got on board the only thing Ayame and Kouga could do was gape. Some seats were leather while others were silk the floor had carpeting. When the two sat down the seats were very comfortable. "So Kagome this is how you travel. Wow." "Yes in fact it is, you may think the seats feel good but knowing that you worked for it makes me feel better," as she said this she had a dreamy expression on her face. Then the plane went quiet for the rest of the plane ride."

_**Off The Plane and At the Mansion**_

"Home sweet home," said Kagome with a sigh. As they entered a little boy about the age 5 of came running to Kagome and jumped into Kagome's arms. "Kagome I thought you would be gone for a long time." Kagome giggled and said "This is my son Shippo. I found him on the day that his parents were murdered. Sometimes I think I spoil him." "Hello nice to meet you," said the young red haired boy. _'So the brat is not as selfish as I thought makes no difference she will still not take Kouga from me.'_ "I think I am going to get ready for bed I have a fashion shoot tomorrow I need to be well rested. If you guys have nothing to wear I can lend you some sleep wear." "No thanks Kouga and I only wear the finest lace. So I doubt you have anything that could measure up," Ayame said sounding a little snobby. "You are right all I have are silk PJs from my fashion line." "No that will do us just fine," said Kouga still a little shocked at his wife being so rude. "Follow me." They went up the steps and kept passing doors till got to one room she opened the door it was a room filled with clothes. "Ayame what size shirt do you wear, because I wear a size two." "I wear a size eight," said an irritated Ayame. "Ok follow me I think there are some size eight in the back," when they got there Kagome handed Ayame some beautiful white silk PJs and handed Kouga Brown silk PJs. "Okay who is hungry. Were having spaghetti and meatballs but my cook is on vacation so I am cooking." "I bet I can make them better," both Kagome and Kouga were shocked by Ayame's sudden outburst. "Okay you make dinner for you and Kouga and I will make dinner for me and Shippo.

_**Downstairs**_

"Shippo we are having spaghetti for dinner so go wash up." "Okay mama." 30 mins later after both Ayame and Kagome were both done cooking they brought in the food besides spaghetti Ayame made cookies and bread. Kagome made spaghetti and meatballs triple chocolate crème cake and nice fresh fruit smoothies. Kouga had never tasted Ayame cooking so he was skeptical. Kagome and Shippo started eating their spaghetti while taking small sips of their smoothies in between, while Kouga was glad he never made Ayame cook, the spaghetti was bland the bread was dry and the cookies were slightly burned. "Kagome I finished my spaghetti can I have some of your moist cake," said Shippo with a smile. "Sure," said Kagome handing him a big piece of cake and Shippo ate it greedily while he was eating she offered Kouga and Ayame a slice but Ayame rejected it for the both of them Kagome shrugged it off and went into the kitchen and brought back one cup of frozen dessert.

_**After Dinner **_

"So how was dinner, and why didn't take the slice of cake?" "He does not need some bad tasting cake to make him sick," scoffed Ayame. "Nonsense I will take bite to prove it to you." Kouga took a bite and his eyes widened then he said "This is way better then the cookies Ayame made you have got to let us take some back with us," Kouga exclaimed then Ayame took the fork took a bite and was amazed just as Kouga was. _'I can't believe it this is delicious how can this be. Before I know it he will divorce me for her and I can't let that happen I worked to hard to get him to marry me.' _"Now let me show you to your room," Kagome said snapping Ayame out of her train of thought. She led them to a huge room with a canopy bed and a flat screen TV. If you need me I am right across the hall

_**With Ayame and Kouga**_

Kouga sat on the bed channel surfing. "Kouga why are you treating that brat so kindly you know darn well that I am better than her." "Ayame why are you so jealous," said an irritated Kouga but before Ayame could say anything Kouga was already fast asleep.

The next morning around 9:00 AM Kagome was already awake, and she had cooked breakfast. "Hey I have to go to a fashion shoot then to dance practice then coming back to take Shippo to the amusement park have fun while I am gone or do you want to come along?" "We would love to," said Kouga. "Okay come on Shippo." Next thing you know they were at a runway. All the women there hot but not as hot as Kagome. There was one that did look like Kagome but not as pretty and she was a little pale. When she walked by Kouga she shoved him out of the way.

Next the fashion show started all the girls were gorgeous but Kagome looked the best. They started calling names and the look alike was on second after Kagome and was no match for Kagome. Kouga heard her name was Kikyou.

Then the best part came the announcer said "Today have to pick our best model to represent Ford Models so you get to pick who wins. So let it begin."

Twenty-five minutes later it was down to two Kagome and Kikyou. When it came down to it Kagome won. Kikyou rushed off stage outraged. While Kagome walked with Kouga Ayame and Shippo to the limo.

Then before Kagome could get in the limo she bumped into her look alike. "So you stole the title from me again I see. I have had enough of you always steeling my spot light that title should have been mine. I worked harder then you did yet you still are the richest person on the planet," hissed Kikyou. "Listen Kikyou you have Inuyasha and I have a son, you are 25 I am 18, since you do nothing but spend time with him you do not have enough time to do all the work I do. Do you know how hard I worked to make this much money. If you think about it that title does belong to me, so get over it!" "Inuyasha! Come here," screeched Kikyou. Then like an obedient dog came a gray haired man. "Hello Inuyasha how are you, I'd like to introduce my guest Ayame and Kouga," Kagome said with a warming smile just as Kouga and Ayame stuck their heads out of the limo. "I would love to stay but I have to take Shippo to the amusement park before I have to go to dance practice ja ne." "Oh Kikyou our limo broke down," said Inuyasha knowing what was coming up next. "What I have to be at that new grand opening in the next hour and no transportation what am I going to do now the only people here is Kagome and us. I hate to say this but Kagome can you please drop me off at the grand opening of fleur décor," said Kikyou with a shudder. "Sure why not hop in said Kagome while hopping in the car.

_**In the limo**_

"So Kagome I see you were not invited," said Kikyou with a small smirk. "Actually I did but I turned them down I hate publicity," as soon she said that the Kikyou's smirk disappeared and they were at the grand opening. There they saw a lot of newspaper reporters where there to interview the stars that got invitations. Then it happened...

**_If you want to get a preview of the next chapters you just review and tell me to and you personally will get a preview before I add it to my story._**

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Me: I love torturing Inuyasha. Lol**_

_**Inuyasha: Why!**_

_**Me: Because of how many times you hurt Kagome in the series you baka.**_

**_Kagome: She is right. (she starts sobbing)_**

_**Me: Lets get on with the disclaimer shall we, and don't cry, Sango and I are here for you.**_

_**Kagome: Alright and thanks. She does not own any of us, but maybe if she did I would not be stuck with this loser! (starts sobbing louder)**_

_**Me: You heard her. I have to go help Kagome get over the baka Inuyasha.**_

_**Ja ne**_


	2. Robbers

_**Chapter two - Robbers**_

There was gunfire and inside there were people screaming. Two men were heard demanding money.

"Everybody down!" Kouga and Inuyasha rushed in, but were tackled from behind and thrown out.

"If you come in again every one in here will die, and I'm not bluffing," said one of the men with a smug look and went back in.

"What do we do now," asked a frightened Ayame.

"We fight, do either of you know how to fight?" inquired a hopeful Kagome

Kikyou replied no, making her date feel very embarrassed; here he was and this petite little woman could beat any guys' ass and his date, taller than her could not fight, it was a big shame.

Ayame on the other hand was determined to show her goggling husband that she was the perfect wife. She came from a long line of fighters, she could handle this.

"I can, what wimp can't," she piped up

"Great lets go in," as Kagome walked to the back of the building Ayame walked in through the front and knocked back out, _'so unprofessional' _she thought.

"Ayame didn't you hear them if we go in they'll kill everybody, that's why we need a sneak attack. So get off your butt and let's go," Kagome said while trying to pull Ayame up.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming." When Ayame finally got up she and Kagome climbed on top of the roof and went in through the sky light.

When they first got in Ayame and Kagome both tried to use a karate chop but they turned around and flipped them over a table. Whoever these people were, they were skilled.

"You must think we're stupid, we know every traditional fighting style and are the best robbers in town, if you want to defeat us you'd have to invent a new fighting style, Ayame can you dance?"

"Like entertainment I really going to stop us from killing you two, all it will do is make sure you die tired."

Kagome ignored them and them and awaited Ayame's answer, all I got was small head shake meaning no.

"Okay then stay back," as Kagome said that she started break dancing.

When she started doing the helicopter, her feet started to knock some of the robbers out, and every one finally saw what her plan was; dancing was not considered a fighting style so why should robbers that know **only** fighting styles know how to dance making it the ultimate fighting style.

When the robbers caught on they tried to grab her but she would always go down and swing her legs in a circle and come back up.

By the time she was done all of the robbers were knocked out and she was covered in a sweat.

Out of nowhere came reporters rushing to talk to Kagome, but while they encircled her she switched places with a raven haired female reporter, and sneaked out of the building and back to Kikyou, Inuyasha, and Kouga. Soon Ayame came out with out being noticed by the reporters.

"So where can we drop you and Kikyou off," inquired Kagome.

_**Sorry about the short chapter but I have to make up for the story 'Trust'.**_

_**Me- On with the disclaimer.**_

_**Kagome- Sobs**_

_**Shippo- She doesn't own us but maybe is she did my mother would be happier.**_

_**Inuyasha- It's not my fault.**_

_**Me- Sorry but I have to go beat up Inuyasha.**_


End file.
